Screaming Infidelities
by BiancaFan08
Summary: Ross and Rachel are back together, but can their marriage withstand all the trials life throws at them? Will Joey find true love in a new town? Please R&R.
1. Screaming Infidelities

Screaming Infidelities

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Friends characters, or Joey's love interest in this fic.

****

A/N: This is a Friends/AMC crossover fic, and Joey's new girlfriend comes from the town of Pine Valley, PA. Ross and Rachel have reunited, and Joey gets started on finding someone to settle down with. I will probably add Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and Mike in later chapters, but for now I'm going to focus on R&R and Joey/new comer. 

*-*-*-

Joey walked out of his hotel room into the snowy afternoon on a chilly December evening in Pennsylvania. He wanted to find someone new, get out and explore all that life had to offer. He was far from the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple. He could relax here. There was no hurry to get where he was going, he could slow down, take it all in. Wincing from the brightness of the new fallen snow of the previous night, he left the premises of the Pine Cone Motel, but not before spotting a lovely brunette doing the same. 

He ran ahead to catch up with her, almost slipping on the icy pavement of the parking lot, coming to a halt before he could knock her over. "Excuse me, um… Do you know a good food joint around here? I'm from out of town, and I'm dying for a good meal right about now."

"Oh well, you came to the right place! Just let me know what type of meal you'd like, and I can point you in the right direction."

"Does there happen to be a place where I can get away with only having…" He digs through his jean pockets and pulls out a few dollar bills. "Six dollars?"

She laughs before answering, "You know what, I have just the place. But let me take care of the bill, that way you'll have some extra change in case you need it during your stay. I'm Kendall, by the way."

"Oh wow, thanks, Kendall! I'm Joey… Can I ask you one thing before we go?"

"Shoot."

"How you doin'"

*-*-*-

Ross packed the last of Rachel's suitcases into the trunk of their SUV. As usual, she had enough luggage to last her well over a week. They were headed for a small Southern town in Arkansas to visit Rachel's uncle, the owner of a ranch. He had never seen Emma before, and they needed a trip out of the city, just the three of them.

Rachel strapped Emma into her car seat. She tried to fight the straps, babbling all the while, finally giving in to Rachel's strained attempts to fasten her belt. "There's Mommy's little girl!" Emma giggled, flashing her bright brown eyes. Ross always told people Emma looked like a mirror image of Rachel, but she had Ross's eyes. "Hey, Rach, did you grab the diaper bag from the counter?"

"Yes, now get in the car and let's get this show on the road!" Rachel slid into the passenger seat as Ross slammed the trunk shut and climbed into the driver's seat. He slid the key into the ignition and it started without any signs of a sputter. They backed their new Ford Explorer into the not so busy New York street. 

Rachel tuned the radio into a station broadcasting the best variety from yesterday and today. It was going to be a long trip, and she could only hope Ross didn't start into another one of his lectures he learned from Professor Pittain. An acoustic work from Dashboard Confessional filled the silence of the car as they headed for the state line, cruising towards a weekend away from the hectic jobs they both held.

*-*-*-

Joey and Kendall were enjoying themselves at her house, home cooking rested in front of them on the kitchen table. "So you're a soap actor, huh?"

"Yeah. I play Dr. Drake Ramoray on Days Of Our Lives. You never heard of him?"

"Oh my God! I knew you looked familiar! I can't believe this, I'm sitting in my own home with Joey Tribbiani. It's so surreal. I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No, I don't think so. So you watch the show?"

"Occasionally. All right, all the time. It's an obsession. Or would religion be a better word?"

"Ha ha! You know, you would really hit it off with my friend Rachel. She's been hounding me day and night to tell her who this serial killer is!"

"You know who the serial killer is?!"

"Well, I-"

"Come one already, spill it!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"You don't know, do you?"

"Well… No… They're using a stunt double for all the attacks, and the writers are doing a good job of keeping their mouths shut about this. Tell me, who's on your suspect list?"

"My list. Okay. I think it might be Brady."

"Brady? Of all the psychos in the town, you pick _Brady_?!"

"Or maybe it's Philipe! Come on, you would never suspect either of them! Brady is quiet, he always keeps to himself, who better for the job! No one would ever suspect him! And then Philipe… He leaves town, joins the marines, and now he's _conveniently _at the base during all of the attacks! Think about it!"

"Wow, you really put a lot of thought into this. But you forgot one thing. Philipe was at the police station when Maggie was murdered!"

"So! Big deal! And besides, he wasn't there the whole time. He and Cassie left, he could have easily slipped away and met back up with her after doing Maggie in with that whiskey bottle."

"I'm getting the feeling there's no use fighting you on this."

"You would be wise to stop now. I'm a pro when it comes to this."

They laugh over their argument and pause as they look at each other in what seems to be a new light. They wait for the other to break the uncomfortable silence, both too nervous to say a single word. Joey fumbles for words until he settles on a good way of saying he should go. 

"What, so soon? You haven't finished your dinner yet."

"I have some things I need to take care of. I'll give you a call sometime, Kendall…"

"Hart."

"Right, that's it. Um, thanks for having me over. This was fun."

"You're very welcome. Give me a call anytime you need someone to talk to, or some advice on the food joints you should avoid."

"Glad to." He grabs his coat and walks to the door. "So, I'll see you around."

"Yeah… Bye."

"He walks out the door, closing it behind him and turns to see a young woman walking up the drive. He nods, smiling at her as he goes to his car.

*-*-*-

****

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I would love to hear what you have to say, so leave me a review! I'll get some more R&R in here in the next chapter, as well as unfold some plot ideas. Merry Christmas to all of you!


	2. T'was The Night Before Christmas

Screaming Infidelities – Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. It's a sad fact of life.

****

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews! It means a lot to know what you think about this. There's gonna be more R&R in this chapter, just like I promised. It's after Christmas, I know, but I really, really, really wanted to write a Christmas chapter, so here it goes!

*-*-*-

It was the morning before Christmas Day, and Joey awoke to the snow falling lightly outside his window. It was the first time he had ever spent the holidays away from the rest of his friends. He could picture Monica, decorating her apartment, placing each perfectly wrapped gift under her tree. Chandler would be cast to the sidelines or given a small assignment such as folding the napkins or setting the table. Phoebe would be working on yet another holiday song for her gig at the coffeehouse. Mike would be by her side, cheering her on as she played the song she would tribute to her friends. Ross and Rachel would be celebrating their first Christmas as a real family. Unbeknownst to Joey, they would be doing this thousands of miles from home.

Joey was beginning to feel homesick. He had to remind himself why he came here. He was still new to town, but he found his way around. With the help of a new friend. Kendall.

The two of them hit it off extraordinarily well. They stayed up to the wee hours of the morning, talking, learning as much as they could about each other. Falling more in love with every encounter. He was amazed when he learned of the events that took place throughout the year. A marriage. A murder. He never met the man they called Michael Cambias, but he despised him. He became a good friend with Kendall's half sister, Bianca Montgomery. That was when he learned about the rape. And the pregnancy.

It happened in Bianca's adoptive grandmother Myrtle's own home. Michael, the vicious monster he was, forced himself on a struggling Bianca. She couldn't overpower him. Following this horrific was learning she was pregnant. Believing the child would be labeled as a child of rape, she told everyone she had decided on an abortion. That was what she _told_ them. That wasn't what she did. With the help of Dr. David Hayward, the support of her best friend Maggie Stone, she spread the word she was getting an abortion, but got a sonogram instead. 

As for Kendall's problems… She was acquitted of all charges and the real murderers were caught. The drugs Jackson was accused of stealing from the Pine Valley PD's evidence room really belonged to Michael. He was involved with the Calatravos and double crossed them. They supplied the goods and Michael sold them, but he broke his end of the bargain by keeping a little extra profit for himself. They put an end to his sorry excuse of a life, and tried to frame Kendall. Thanks to the ever handsome Juan Pablo, the truth was uncovered and Kendall was a free woman.

None of this mattered to Joey. He knew Kendall for the goodhearted person she was, he didn't care what happened in the past. To him, it was just an earthquake that shook up the lives of the people in Pine Valley. Now they were cleaning up the mess and moving on. He was glad he could help her with getting back to normal. Not that she needed it.

*-*-*-

Rachel was now in the driver's seat, Ross sleeping soundly in the passenger side. Only a half hour left. It was silent the majority of the trip, excluding the radio and Emma pulling off her classic wailing act, signaling it was time for a diaper change.

Fortunately at the moment, Emma was sleeping like the little princess she chose to be every once in a while. She wasn't talking in full sentences yet, but she could recite a few words here and there when she felt like it. 

Rachel thought to herself how lucky she was. She has the most beautiful daughter one could ask for, friends who are there through even the worst circumstances, and she has Ross. Granted there are times when they don't exactly get along, but they work at making their relationship worthwhile. Some days they work harder than others, but the point is they made it this far, they should be able to make it for many years to come.

But that was what worried her. Recently they hit a rough spot, one that seemed even too tough for them to manage. That was why they were going on this trip in the first place. They needed time alone to solve their problems. Where better to do it than thousands of miles away from home. This way they could make their decisions on their own. There wouldn't be Monica or any of the others trying to persuade them to think one way rather than another.

If this weekend goes as planned, they will be closer than they are now. If something were to go wrong, it could possibly put a rift between them that can't be replaced. 

The sun was beginning to shed its light on the southern fields on either side of the highway. Dawn was breaking, just as their destination loomed up in the distance. Emma was going to love it here. She could play with the animals and watch the horses as they graze in the pastures. 

Rachel would be able to relive some childhood experiences. It had been so long since she felt what it was like to ride the back of a horse galloping in the breeze on a cool day. Back in the city it was snowing like crazy, but out here there wasn't much of the white stuff to be seen for miles around.

Rachel pulled into the long driveway and stopped outside a shed near the white farmhouse. After turning off the engine, she nudged Ross, who awoke with a slight grunt. She then got herself out of the car, stretching from so many hours without much movement. Opening the back door, she unbuckled Emma, who was just like her father when it came to rising early. They didn't throw a big fit like Rachel, they went with the flow, but it didn't mean they enjoyed it.

*-*-*-

Joey got up and dressed a lot earlier than usual. It was Christmas Eve, meaning if he wanted to get some of his last minute shopping done, he would have to be the early bird who catches the worm. He had already bought gifts for both Kendall and Bianca, but he wanted do something special to maybe win their mother over. Erica was wealthy, but Joey was determined to find something to suit her tastes. Given his super soap slaray, he sure could afford it.

The store was packed, but not as bad as it would be later in the day. There were people fighting over limited edition toys, which were in short supply, this close to Christmas. Others were arguing over who was in line first, while in the next aisle two people were rushing to be the first in line.

Joey just grinned to himself at how immature even the smartest people would act on certain occasions. He found his way to the women's section without much hassle. He looked at many blouses, remembering he didn't know what size to get, then wandered over to the jewelry counter.

There was an array of exquisite gems in many different colors. He spotted a diamond necklace worthy of royalty, faceted with rare sparkling pink diamonds. He knew it could possibly take a lot more than this to impress the great Erica Kane, but he was willing to give it a shot. After all, it is the thought that counts.

The cashier rung up the necklace, which was marked down ten percent from its original price. Joey took the bag, thanked the clerk for her time, and went on his way back to the motel without any trouble from the mindless holiday shoppers trying to beat the rush and fulfill their needs. 

*-*-*-

Ross and Rachel were nearly unpacked when Emma awoke from another nap needing her breakfast. None of them had eaten yet, and she was getting restless. Ross picked her up to quiet her as Rachel went to the kitchen to fetch a bottle.

"Shhh, it's all right Emma. Daddy's here, and Mommy's gonna be back soon with your bottle." 

She stopped crying at the sound of his voice. She looked into his deep brown eyes, almost identical to her own. A smile spread across her face. Relieved, Ross talked some more in order to keep her quiet and the rest of the household happy.

"You know what day it is, sweetie?" She giggled and Ross went on. "It's Christmas Eve! That's right. This will be your second Christmas, and it's going to be absolutely perfect." Her smile grew wider and he lifted her higher into the air. "And your Mommy and I have some special gifts just for you!"

"I don't want to spoil this moment, but Mommy's back. And look what she has!" Emma's face lit up when she saw the bottle Rachel held out at arm's length in front of her. Emma reached for it and Rachel came closer, handing Ross the bottle so he could feed her.

"That's my girl." Rachel sat on the bed and sighed.

"What's the problem?" Ross asked, trying to get her to open up to him. He didn't want her to be a closed book like she was when they were dating. 

"It's just… This is the first Christmas I've ever spent so far from home. I never imagined I'd be saying this, but I want to be back home helping Monica decorate. I want to get together with Phoebe and search Monica and Chandler's apartment for our gifts. I just want it to be like it always is…" She placed her head in her hands, elbows rested on her lap.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But this will be good for us. We can get used to being on our own. I mean, we're married, we have a family now." Ross shifted Emma in his hands as he sat in the plump chair next to the bed they were going to share.

"Yes, I know. But I still miss everyone. Later tonight I'll give them a call," she said, trying to suppress the tears she didn't want to shed. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, why did she feel so depressed?

*-*-*-

****

A/N: Next chapter will have the events of Christmas Day. I wanted to fit it all into one chapter, but I also wanted to get this up before it got too far after Christmas. So the second part will be up shortly, unless something unforeseen happens and I can't get around to it. Also, if anyone is really confused about the AMC stuff, email me or let me know in a review and I'll try to clear some things up. Leave a review, let me know whether I've been good or bad this year! If you do, I'll give you joy!


	3. Friendships and Hardships

Screaming Infidelities 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them. _Sigh_

*-*-*-

Rachel awoke the next morning alone in a sea of blankets. Ross had gotten up earlier to care to Emma. It was Christmas morning but Rachel wasn't looking forward to facing the day.

She and Ross had their hardships in the past, but they were working to get past it. Now more than ever. No matter what either of them did, there was always this awkwardness between them. Maybe it was from trying to rebuild their relationship. Maybe it was from knowing he had betrayed her in the past. Or maybe she just couldn't get out of the past.

Ross returned from the kitchen having left Emma in her highchair. He wanted some alone time with her. He wanted to try and get her to open up.

"Rach?" 

She turned around on the bed to face him. "Yes?"

"I think we need to talk. About us," he said hesitantly, aware of how she tended to react in the past when he brought up the word 'us'.

"Actually I was just about to say the same thing." She surprised him with her answer. He always considered her as a closed book.

"What has happened with us? I mean, we used to be great together, but now… Now we can hardly stand to be in the same car together for more than a few hours."

"I know. I don't understand what's going on. I thought we could start off with a clean slate, put everything with that girl from the copy shop behind us. I'm trying to figure this out, Ross, I really am."

He took a seat next to her on the bed. "Maybe it wasn't just Chloe that's getting between us again."

Rachel looked at him, hoping he wouldn't bring up what she thought he would. "Don't tell me. Mark?"

"What? No! I'm totally past that. It's not Mark, it's-"

"Joey." This was taking a turn she didn't want to travel on.

"How did you know?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Trying to hide his discomfort of knowing she dated his best friend.

"Because I know how you really feel about me and him dating. You know, this is just typical Ross! Anybody I went out with, even if it was _years_ after we broke up, you always had a tinge of jealousy!" Her temper was flaring.

"Yeah? Well who did you run to as soon as we went on a break? Don't you think I have the right to be jealous?"

"Hey, first off, we were _not_ on a break! And second of all, I didn't run to Mark, he just came over to talk. It's not like I wanted to sleep with him!"

"What was I supposed to think? I call you to try and talk things through and I hear a male's voice in the background. And not just any man's voice, it was the voice of the one person you _knew_ I didn't trust in the first place!"

All the emotions held inside for years were beginning to boil back to the surface. "Ross, you didn't have any reason to distrust him! He was just a guy from work, that was all! We could talk about things you would normally fall asleep over."

"You know what, I really don't feel like doing this all over again. Our daughter is in the kitchen waiting for her breakfast. If you need me, that's where I'll be."

Rachel watched, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, as Ross turned his back and left her there all alone, once again.

*-*-*-

Joey followed the directions Kendall gave him, arriving at her mother, Erica's, house. Bearing the gifts he had bought over the past few days, he knocked on the door, peering around the highly decorative hallway. After only a moment's pause, the door flew open and a beaming Kendall stood before him.

"Right on time! Come on in." She gestured him inside.

Erica Kane came forward to greet him. "Joey! I'm so glad you could make it!"

Joey smiled at her warm welcome and replied, "I'm just glad you invited me over! Otherwise I'd be sitting in some motel room by myself."

"Well, you seemed like a decent guy the first time I met you and Kendall sure does think you're the best thing to hit Pine Valley. And nobody should be alone on Christmas, especially someone as sweet as you." She smiled affectionately, relieving the tension in Joey's muscles now that he knew she approved of him.

"Sweet? Really?" He couldn't help being modest.

Kendall jumped in with her two cents, "Of course. Why else would you be here? We needed something to make the meal even better."

Another knock at the door interrupted them. Erica swung the door open, revealing Bianca and her roommate-slash-best friend, Maggie.

"Mind if I brought a friend?" Bianca asked, noticing Joey was here as well.

Erica answered pleasantly, "That's no problem at all. The more the merrier." Bianca and Maggie entered, followed immediately by Jack, who had just come down the corridor. "Hello, Erica."

"Jackson!" Erica was ecstatic to see him. Her delightment quickly burned into scorn when Jack's daughter, Greenlee Smythe du Pres, came to a halt at the doorway. She glared back, making it evident Jack had drug her along against her better judgement.

"Greenlee…What are you doing here?" Erica asked, hoping not to get the answer she was dreading.

"Well, apparently it seems that I'm spending Christmas here, even though I have other plans." She looked at Jack with contempt, angry that he was forcing her to come here. Angry that she had to spend the day with Erica, one of her least favorite people.

"What exactly are these other plans?" Jack asked, knowing the answer already.

"I was _going_ to spend the day with Juan Pablo."

Jack looked at her, then caved. "You should have said so, you could have brought him along."

"Not what I had in mind."

"You're my daughter, and we lost so much time together. You're staying." Greenlee groaned, knowing once Jackson made up his mind there was no changing it. She walked into the apartment saying only, "Hello, Kendall, " as she took a seat on the couch, folding her arms across her chest. Although she and Kendall worked together at Fusion, they weren't on the best of terms.

Bianca bravely broke the uncomfortable silence. "Why don't we start opening gifts? Then we can head down to the restaurant and meet Myrtle and everyone else for dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Reggie stated simply as he walked through the door.

Now that everyone was here, Kendall decided to introduce Joey. "Okay, I have someone I want you all to meet. This is Joey!" Everyone said their "Hello's" and "Pleased to meet you's". 

"Joey, this is my colleague, Greenlee Smythe; Bianca's friend, Maggie Stone; my uncle, Jackson Montgomery; and his son, Reggie." Joey greeted them all with the same warmth they had shown towards him.

"I know you from somewhere," Greenlee said, eyeing him up, trying to place a face with a name.

"I know why." Bianca grinned before she continued, "He's on TV!"

"I knew it! Dr. Ramoray!" Greenlee was overjoyed at knowing Joey was one of the hottest guys on daytime television.

"He's _my_ doctor!" Kendall added, rubbing Joey's arm with affection.

*-*-*-

****

A/N: I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! There has just been a lot going on over the past few weeks. I know it's kind of short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know, I love reviews!


End file.
